


Ace and Snake Make Love

by bloodsucker_gutter



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nothing too extreme, One Shot, Vanilla, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsucker_gutter/pseuds/bloodsucker_gutter
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says. Was supposed to be a crack fic but became more serious.





	Ace and Snake Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally intended to be a crack fic, I made it a little bit more serious in the end. This is for fans of Ace, both his Powerpuff Girls iteration and his Gorillaz iteration, but mostly the former. This is my first time writing a one-shot fanfic, so it's my first time with smut. I know it's probably not the best...constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice, I'm sensitive uwu

The gang was all Ace ever had.

Dumped at an orphanage since his very birth, he later escaped the prisonous walls of the confinement with four other boys he had found himself unexpectedly close to - Sanford, William, Arturo, and Grubber. But Ace was unlike the rest of them - for one, they all had names. Ace's own parents didn't even have the decency to gift him with a name. The other boys had taken to calling him Ace; with his uncanny ability to weasel out of a situation and play the cards in his favor, it was only fitting. With nowhere to go, the kids took refuge in the city dump, and what was panhandling for food became more serious crimes. Instead of stealing food they stole valuables and instead of pickpocketing they threatened and bullied whatever vulnerable child caught their eye. The rise of the Powerpuff Girls and their sharp punches to all villainy in the City of Townsville had saw the gang suffering a sharp decrease in their crimes, but they continued to provide for each other, because the Gangreen Gang was a family first and foremost. 

You would never hear it from him, but Ace loved his boys. Always together, through thick and thin, providing each other with the support that no parent would ever give to them. His uncanny ability to get away with anything had earned him the role of the gang's leader, and a leader always gives his subjects what they need.

Ace's closest compadre was Sanford, though that was a dead name. Snake was his true self, appointed by the rest of the gang. Ace liked to use Snake as his punching bag during Snake's moments of cluelessness and incompetence. Tough love, Ace called it. But secretly, Ace would do anything for Snake. Snake was his everything.

Dozing off in the corner of the makeshift shack in the middle of the dump, Ace could hear the sounds of Snake playing cards with the rest of the gang. Grubber was winning, just like always. It was one in the morning, and Ace just wanted the whole gang to shut the hell up so he could get some sleep. Billy finally rose from the table exclaiming how tired he was, then collapsed into sleep on a pile of blankets. 

"I'm pooped too, goodnight boys," Said Arturo, as he climbed onto Billy's tummy and curled up like a cat, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Grubber seemed to already be sleeping in his chair at the table, but it was always hard to tell what he was doing or what he was going to do. It was only Ace and Snake who were awake now. 

Ace lowered his sunglasses to look at Snake. "Them boys don't know what it's like to really be tired, eh." He laughed to himself.

"What do you mean, bosssssss?" asked Snake, who was ever so clueless and oblivious to most everything that Ace said.

"I ain't had a good in-out in a while, Snake. This one chick, Paula I think was 'er name, tired me out so badly that I ain't done it in a long time. I spent the whole damn day layin on her bed listening to her wonky guitar playin'. Told me she used to be in a monkey band or somethin', 'maybe I had heard of 'em', she said. I really didn't care, I up and wanted to leave, but I was so worn that I couldn't, heh." 

"Oh, I ssseeeee..." Snake replied. "What'ssss a monkey band?"

"I think the name of the band was Monkeez, I really dunno. She was kicked out. She was a hoot, she slapped my ass every time I called her 'mommy.'" 

"But why did she make you sssso tired?" Snake inquired.

"'Cause that's how it be when you get down and dirty, but this bitch made my legs worn out I couldn't move one bit."

"I didn't know that, I've never done it." Snake said, too nonchalantly for Ace's own liking.

"Oh, really? But I could've sworn you scored your own chicks some time ago." Ace was shocked. Snake was dumb as shit, but he was good-looking, and Ace knew for a fact that Snake's rugged and slithery voice could easily dampen a few pairs of panties.

"No, I ain't never done it before...I really want to, but I don't know how."

Ace was well-versed in the field of lovemaking, he would like to think. He used to sneak out to nightclubs in the middle of the night, talk his way past the security guards, then talk his way into some chick's bed. Talking was his game, a game he played to charm his victims down until they willingly let themselves be vulnerable. Ace loved to brag about his sexual adventures to the boys, but he would never dream of revealing to them that some of his advancements were of the male variety. That could ruin the respect they had for him, but hell, he could always just punch it right back into 'em.

Snake's quick glance at Ace gave the leader an idea, an idea he had considered many times, but never had the courage to try and see through.

"Ey Snake...if ya want, come to the back and I could maybe eh....show you the ropes."

"What ropesssssss?" Snake asked, his response being Ace's fist in his face.

"I'll show 'ya how to have sex, shit-head."

"Oh...," Pondering for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Ace, Snake shuffled his foot. Finally he looked up and said, "is youse shitting on me, bosssssssss?"

Ace snickered. "Nah, I'm dead serious. I'll show ya how a pro does the dirty deeds, but only if ya want me to."

Snake giggled softly, making Ace look down so that the redness in his cheeks was unnoticeable.

"Yessssssss. Let'ssss do it."

Grinning, Ace opened the door to the back room. He held the door open and taunted his soon-to-be sex partner. "After you, m'lady," he snickered. Snake rolled his eyes but willingly walked through the door, excited but a little scared.

The dastardly duo set themselves down on the rug in the middle of the floor, covered in suspicious white and yellow stains. 

"Okay, we gotta start by getting in tha' mood."

"Right, right, uhh...getting in tha' mood." Clearly, Snake had no idea what that meant.

"We make out, Snake."

Snake blushed, but still he did nothing.

"Kiss me, fuck-nuts," Ace demanded.

Snake's response was to confusingly plant a soft kiss on Ace's lips.

Hiding his secret admiration for the gesture, Ace delivered a punch to Snake's cheek.

"A little bit harder than that, shit-for-brains."

Snake trembled, but built up his courage to place his open mouth on Ace, who in turn opened his own mouth and slipped his tongue into his compadre's gaping hole. Snake emitted soft humming noises at the feel of making out, which only inspired Ace to swish his tongue around harder. Ace pulled back to give his partner some fresh breaths, grinning like a sly and clever cat. "Feel good, don't it?" 

"Yessssss, bosss...do it sssome more..."

"Hehe, say the magic word first."

"Pleassse, bossss...pleassse..."

"Gladly." Ace slipped his tongue in again and kissed for a few more minutes, then pulled back to say, "it's time to go down, boyo."

"Uhh...what doesss it mean to go down, Accccce?"

"Watch and learn, that's the whole point of this lesson, Snake. Just watch and learn. Now stretch out your neck."

Snake obliged, and Ace began to kiss the nape of the neck. He slightly lowered himself down to bite Snake's skin, feeling his cock harden at the sounds of Snake lightly moaning and humming. After slipping off Snake's tank top, he lowered himself again, kissing down and down and down, until his mouth was a mere inch away from Snake's hard member.

"Holy shit Snake, I haven't even gotten to the good part, but you'se already hard!"

But before Snake could retort, his little snake was already in Ace's mouth, and Ace was sucking. "mmrff...mrff..." were the only sounds coming from Ace.

"Oh...fuck...God, Accce..." Snake was only getting harder.

"Shhh, let Daddy do his job." Ace continued sucking. "But if you said my name some more I may just reward 'ya."

"Yessss, Accce...I'll do anything you sssay..."

Ace cackled. "I didn't even need to try to bully you into submission!" He played with Snake's throbbing member, tugging on it and kissing it until Snake's eyes began to roll up to his non-existant brain. Snake did not hesitate to shout his leader's name over and over again, but got quieter as he got harder, as if he was slowly melting into a pile of sweet bliss.

"Acccce...Daddy..."

"That's right, I'm your daddy now. And I ain't never gonna stop bein' your daddy." He sucked again, harder and harder until Snake felt like he was about to burst.

"Now do what good little boys do, and cream yourself for me, shit-whip." He kept sucking until he felt the sting of cum fill up his cheeks. He swallowed it as Snake watched in amazement.

"You sssssswallowed it...."

"Damn straight I did. Only quitters spit." He grabbed Snake's sides and turned him over, then began to completely tear off his shorts.

"What are you doing now, Bosssssss?"

"This is the main attraction, ragazzo. Do you want it or do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't ssssstop, Accccce...keep going, I need sssome more..."

Ace grinned and bit his lip. "You need it, huh? Really and truly? Are you gonna die if you don't get it?"

"Yessss, Daddy...if you don't give it to me I'll just fade away forever..."

"Ah, well then I guess I have no other choice. Get up like a dog."

Snake stood up on all fours, absolutely needing Ace's own "Snake" inside of him.

"Snake, you ain't deserve one bit of this. 'Cause you've been a very, very, very, bad boy. But you did what I asked of 'ya, so I gots to reward 'ya." He unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, then held Snake in place to make him stable. 

"Snake, meet my own snake. She's coming into 'ya right now." Ace slowly inserted his own erect penis into Snake's anus, and Snake yelped out a surprise "oh!"

"Us guys don't got holes in tha' front, eh. So in the back is best way to hit it." He thrusted, slowly at first, then picking up speed with every passing minute. "Who the fuck am I, Snake?"

"Acccce!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Acccce!"

"Fuckin' yeah. And who's your daddy?"

"You are, Acccce!" 

Ace would laugh each time Snake yelped from the pressure of the thrusting. He went on and on, for what seemed like a blissful forever, until he finally came. Snake shivered at the feel of the creamy substance in his butt, then breathed with relief when Ace pulled out.

"So that's how it's done, Snakey-boy."

"That wassss amazing, Bosssss...but it was ssssshort."

"Yeah, the first time always is. We'll keep eh... 'studying' until you master it, then you can be in charge of me."

"Oh fuck yesssss..."

Ace helped Snake up to the couch, and covered him in a blanket, slipping under it beside of him.

"Hey snake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bosssssss."


End file.
